Jak X Combat Racing
by Natsu Kotone
Summary: this is my story based on JAK X written from the game itself owned by ND...but some parts are my own. hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Lani: **aww...i have to retype this... ok this story was written directly from JAK X COMBAT RACING which is property of NAUGHTY DOG so only parts of this story are my own. its written almost word for word as the game itself except for the parts that i added in. THANKS FOR VISITING MY PAGE! and hey, i dun appreciate you OC/ND character coupling haters to ruin my writing for others. keep it to yourself! its annoying...

* * *

**OC CHARACTERS**: 

**_KayLani: _**

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5'4"_

With dark hair, skin and eyes she's commonly known as "Lani". But don't mistake her kindness for weakness...This girl can pack a powerful punch, so dont get in her way...unless you're into Dark Eco.

**_Brittany: _**

_Age: 14_

_Height: 5'3"_

With boy short white hair and blue eyes, this make-up wearing witch is all attitude. A good friend of Lani's, and together these two enjoy causing trouble for one of Brit's least favorite U.G. members: Torn.

**_Emily:_**

_Age: _

_Height: 5'6"_

Black-haired and head over heels for Torn. What else can I say?Brittany often wonders what she sees in him...Don't we all?

_**  
****Trinaty Sinclair: **_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 5' 7"_

Em's friend ,(and her OC actually), who has greenish-grey eyes and shoulder length ginger hair. Don't joke around with her about it if you wanna live to see tomorrow. Especially with her random mood swings, no warning with those.She's very mysterious according to Emily.

_**Regay:**_

_Age: unknown_

_Height: unknown  
_

Not much is known about him...only that he is Trinaty's "boyfriend" and the only one that gets to see Trin's other side.

* * *

"Come on, you've almost got it. You're just breaking too late and sliding way too far. That'll slow you down." 

"Like this?"

"Much better."

Jak and Lani spent day after day out in the Wasteland and on the race tracks in the newly remodeled Haven City working on Lani's racing skills.

---

"For a person who's just started driving she sure is doing a great job." Jak told the others in the Naughty Ottsel. "And getting better all the time."

"She's just copying you, you know that right?" Keira said. "She sees you doing something and wants to do it too. She needs to go find her own sport."

"Technically she's not." Jak said. "She already liked racing before she saw me do it. She never got a chance to be out on the track like everyone else so she feels left out. I thought I'd teach her some stuff."

"For what?" Ashelin asked. "When will she be racing against others?"

Jak shrugged his shoulders. "I race her sometimes. And if I can't get out there with her I ask Kliever."

"He only agrees so that he can make a fool out of her." Daxter said.

"I know, but it's good practice." Jak said. "She's enjoying herself, that's all that matters. But who says she has to go against others? It's recreational."

"Maybe if she practices hard enough she'll be able to race the tougher racers in Kras." Keira said._ "Maybe even get herself killed." _She thought.

"Highly doubt that…"Jak said. "And like we're even going there."

"Actually…" Everyone looked over at Torn. "We got an invite to Kras. They're going to read Krew's will and they want us there."

"Kras City?" Daxter said. "With all those gangsters? No way!"

"Sounds like fun." Jak said standing up. "I don't want Lani getting into trouble though. I'm not letting her race them. It's murder."

"Well then don't let her go." Ashelin said.

"Yeah, I say no go." Keira said. "Do you really think she's racing material?"

"Whether she is or not she should go." Torn said. "It wouldn't be fair. And like Jak said, she doesn't have to race. Just keep and eye on her and we'll be good."

"I agree with Torn." Jak said. "I should go find her. See you guys later." Jak left the Naughty Ottsel and went outside. He let out a long sigh and pulled out a communicator. "Hey Lani, where are you?" he said into it.

"Haven Forest." Came her voice.

"Copy that." He put the communicator back into his pocket and headed to the forest. Inside he saw Lani lying on the forest floor looking up at the sky. He walked up to her and looked down at her. Then he sat down and lay opposite of her. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I was just talking to the others." Jak said. "We're going to Kras City soon. Trust me, if Haven isn't big enough for you, Kras is your kind of city."

"What are we going for?"

"Krew's will...But they don't want you to go. Well, Ashelin and Keira."

"Figures...I don't care what they think." Lani said. Silence followed. "Do you think I'm good enough to race?"

"You're not at the pro racing level." Jak said. "But it's ok. You've just gotten the hang of it. Not like we're gonna have to race anyone anyway."

"I've been practicing for almost a year!" Lani said. "They haven't even seen me race. I'm better than they think."

"You are better than they think." Jak said. "I think you're doing great. I just don't want--" There was aloud crack and then a crash from behind them. They turned around to see a girl with black hair sprawled across the forest floor next to a large tree branch. A few moments passed before she finally sat up and looked at them. "Emily?" Jak asked. "What are you doing?"

She stood up. "Um...Climbing trees?"

"More like spying." A thin girl jumped to the ground from one of the branches. She had long ginger hair and greyish-green eyes.

"Ok..." Lani said. "Who are you and what are _you _doing?"

"I'm Trinaty."

"We heard about the trip to Kras." Emily said. "We wanna go too."

"Go talk to Torn about that." Jak said. "I know you'll be more than happy to do so." Em's face lit up with excitement. Trinaty changed the subject.

"I sense a large quantity of Eco here." she said.

"Oh, it's those two." Em said. "They've got Dark and Light powers like you do."

"She's got Eco powers?" Jak asked.

"And they're probably more effective than yours." Trinaty bragged.

"Yeah, right." Jak said. "I could take you on any day."

"Leave him alone..."Lani said.

"Wanna bet?" Trinaty said ignoring her.

"BRING IT ON!" Jak said.

And at those words Trinaty lashed out at Jak and punched him right in the face. Jak quickly turned Dark and slashed her in the arm with his claws. Blood began to stain her clothes. Dark Jak smiled evilly and Trinaty followed his lead, turning Dark herself. DJ ( Dark Jak: i'm lazy XP) charged at her, but as soon as he had reached her she had vanished. DJ slid to a stop and looked around, listening carefully. Dark Trinaty (DT) reappeared behind him and quietly crept up to him. She pulled her arm back to attack. Suddenly she stopped and blood dripped from her mouth. She looked down to see DJ's fist against her stomach. He hadn't let his guard down and the minute she got there, he counter attacked with an upper cut. There was a small pause before she fell to the ground.

"No match." Dark Jak said walking away. DT painfully sat up and began to charge up a ball of Dark energy. Aiming carefully she shot it at DJ. He tilted his head slightly to the side and the Dark Strike went right past him, completely missing. He stopped and turned only to see the injured DT comming at him. "Come on! Just give up already!" DJ said. All of her punches and kicks, blocked. She finally got sick of losing and sent a jump towards his head. He quickly block and when she landed, she disappeared again and reappeared right behind him. This time, he wasn't fast enough. She kicked him right in the back of the head and he fell to the ground. He rolled over to keep her in view and barely missed having his face slammed into the ground by her foot. He stood up only to be knocked back down by a kick in the jaw. DJ wiped a small portion of blood from his mouth and kicked DT in the legs tripping her. He pinned her to the ground and she couldn't move.

"STOP IT!"

DJ looked over toward the other two girls who he had forgotten were even there.

"We get the point Jak," Emily said. "Stop beating up my friend!"

"Hey, she started it!" Lani said. Dark Jak stood up and returned to normal wiping the rest of the blood from his face. "Are you ok?" Lani asked running over to him. Trinaty walked back over to Emily.

"She's always like that." Emily said. "Don't mess with Jak unless you're planning on fighting her too."

"She doesn't look so tough..." Trinaty said. Lani was observing the damage done to Jak.

"Lan, I'm fine." Jak said.

"How can you say that!" Lani said. "You're missing 3 teeth!"

"I am!" There came sound the sound of laughter from behind. Lani turned around to see Emily cracking up. When her laughing ceased, she saw the evil glare Lani was giving her. She stopped laughing and stood quietly.

"Let's go Jak." Lani said walking away. "You need some ice." Jak followed behind her, giving Trin an evil look as they passed.

"Hey wait!" Em called. "Don't leave us!"

---

Back at the Naughty Ottsel, Jak sat down as Lani filled a bag with ice.

"Thanks..." he said taking the bag from her as she sat down next to him. Emily went and sat across from them.

"Sorry about that." Em said. "Trin likes competiton." Trinaty walked in and stood by the table.

"You've got skills, I admit." She said. "But they probably aren't good enough to beat Regay."

"Like I care." Jak said. "Just go away." Trinaty stood there for a moment before leaving.

"Well, you two got off at a bad start." Emily said.

"No kidding." Lani said. "Who does she think she is coming up to him and starting a fight like that?" The door to the bar opened and Torn, Ashelin and Keira came in.

"Jak!" Keira exclaimed. "What happened?" She ran over to the booth and pushed Lani out of the way. Keira began to throw out questions. "Are you ok? What happened? Did that evil witch Lani do this to you?"

"Give him some air!" Lani said. "It's not like he's dying."

"Back off!" Keira said. "He doesn't care about you and doesn't need your help! Leave us alone!" She turned back to Jak and the others gave Lani a quick glance before turning back. Emily just stood there staring at Torn. Finally she noticed that Lani had left the building. She ran to catch up with her. No one seemed to notice.

---

"I hate living here!" Lani yelled throwing a large rock into the roaring sea off the coast of Spargus. "I hate these cities! I hate these people! I hate everyone! And everyone hates me..."

"Lani, what she said isn't true." Emily said. " Jak cares a lot about you. More than you think."

"I'm going to Kras." Lani said. "And no one's gonna stop me. Not even Jak. I'll show them. I'll show them all that I'm as good as any of them!" She threw another rock into the ocean.

"Then we're going with you." Emily said. "Me and Trin. We'll back you up."

"Thanks Em." Lani said. "We'll show them that we can do anything they can. To race is to win!"

"Alright!" Em said. "I'm gonna go find Trin. She'll be looking for me. See ya."

Back in Haven Forest, Trinaty sat on a hill in silence. Emily came in and told her about Lani's plan.

"Yeah!" Trinaty said. "We're gonna tear up some track! But hey, what's wrong with her?"

"All the others." Em said. "They treat her badly. I don't think they've ever liked her."

The doors to the forest opened and Jak came in. "Where's Lani?" he asked.

"She went home."

"Thanks." He said and then left.

In Spargus Lani sat off the shore and watched the waves roll in and out. She felt an arm around her shoulders and Jak sat down beside her.

"You gotta stop wandering off like that." Jak said. "It worries me."

"I'm sure it does." Lani said.

"Are you getting an attitude with me?" Jak asked. " I was gonna take you out and buy you some racing gear for our trip."

"So, you're letting me go?"

"I never said you couldn't. I just said you weren't racing anyone. You do wanna show up in Kras in style don't ya? C'mon, let's go find something."

Back in Haven (back n forth... duncha luv it?) they found a store with all sorts of racing gear. Goggles, wrenches, race suits, everything! Lani looked around for clothes like Jak said. When she came back, she had a black and neon green outfit.

"To match your hair suppose?" Jak said. He grabbed himself a blue race suit and they left the store. When the weekened came, Ashelin, Torn, Daxter, Jak, Keira, Lani, Emily, Samos and Trinaty boarded a boat to Kras. It was a long trip. Lani, Em and Trin hung out on the top of the ship. The door opened and Jak came out. He leaned against the railings next to Lani. Emily elbowed Trinaty in the ribs. She sighed and walked over to Jak.

"Sorry for starting a fight with you." Trinaty said. "I guess I got a little carried away. Can we start over? I'm Trinaty."

"Jak. And thanks for kicking my ass." Trinaty blushed. "You know I could have taken you out easy." Jak said.

"Oh really?" Trinaty said. "You could barely block."

"Whatever." Jak said. "You were too easy. I was just testing you. There's no way you could have beat me."

"You wanna go again jerk!" Trinaty yelled.

"You know I'd win." Jak said. "Why waste my energy?"

"Will you guys just stop!" Lani said. "You act like a bunch of little kids."

"Well we're almost there." Jak said. "Shall we head back down below?"

"Hn..." Trinaty said walking past him. Suddenly she turned around and nailed Jak in the mouth again with a punch.

"Why you little bitch!" Jak yelled as he launched himself on top of her.

"Won't she ever learn?" Lani said. She pulled Jak off on Trinaty and got in her face. "Keep your hands off of him! I am sick of your goddamn games! Next time it'll be between you and me!"

Jak spat some blood onto the ground and wiped some from his mouth with his sleeve. Standing up he followed Lani downstairs.

---

Kras City was nothing like Lani had ever seen. neon signs, skyscrapers, a real city. She stopped and looked around in amazement.

"Come on Lani," Daxter said jumping on her shoulder. "You'll get to see more of the city later. We need to go find our hotel."

Across town was the hotel that was chosen for them to stay in.

"In the morning we have a meeting about the will." Torn said. "Rest up now. I sense that tomorrow is going to be a long day." One by one they left and went to their specified rooms, Torn, Jak, Daxter and Samos in one, Keira and Ashelin in another, and Emily, Lani and Trinaty in the last.

"I don't see why we couldn't have our own rooms." Trinaty compained.

"As long as I'm not in a room with Keira," Lani said. "No harm done."

"Did you know that Kras City is well known for its combat racing?" Trinaty asked. "Regay told me. He's a big fan. It's life or death."

"Who is this Regay guy you keep talking about?" Lani asked.

"Oh, that's her boyfriend." Emily said.

"He also said that he might come and watch the races." Trinaty said. "Maybe then he can take on Jak." Lani glared at her.

"We'll see about that." Lani said. " But for now leave him alone. He's had a hard life and you're not making it any better."

"You don't like me do you?" Trinaty asked.

"You're just annoying me." Lani said. "Stop bragging and showing off."

"Obviously you're still mad about the other day." Trinaty said. "You don't have to take your anger out on me. Get over it."

"I'll get over it when Keira's dead." Lani said leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

"She'll cool off in a while." Emily said. "Just give her some time. She doesn't mean it."

* * *

**Lani: **yay! i wrote the first chapter! I hope you like it  



	2. Chapter 2

**Lani:** ok everyone this is what you've been waiting for! O-o...well this is where the actual game **JAK X: COMBAT RACING (property of NDI) **begins. parts that are not mine are basically (as i think ive said) word for word as in the game.

**SPOILER! **

and yes i know jak and keira kiss at the end of the game so leave me alone! i had to beat the game like 3 times already, and i have hero mode. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

**end spoiler...**

well i hope you enjoy this next chapter and i'd love reviews...minus the original character critisisms... thats one big part of some people's fanfics you know...

* * *

It was a clear night in Kras City. The moon was out lighting its streets. Inside of a bar, Daxter had managed to get two thuggish-looking men to listen to one of his "heroic" stories. 

"So there we were," Daxter began. " wheel to wheel with some of the nastiestracing cars I've ever seen. Razor sharp chrome gleaming in the dark, weapons bristling under rumbling hoods..."

"Oh, the Kras City welcoming comittee..." one of the men said. "Have a drink...friend."

"Yeah, well, whoever they were they messed with the wrong racers." Daxter said taking the drink. "Jak and I are world famous!" He got so excited, he didn't even know he had spilled his drink all over. "And we're connected too," Daxter went on as the other guy replaced his drink. "We've been, thanks, invited to Kras City for the reading of some will. A rich guy named Krew."

"The big gang lord?" the second man asked.

"Yeah, _big _is right." Daxter said. "We were Krew's muscle in Haven City. But old tub of butter kicked the bucket. Anyway, where was I...oh yeah! Slowly the racers circled us. The smell of fear hung in the air. And the smell of something else too. I told Jak 'loose the suckers!'''.

---

Out in Kras City, Jak stood in the seat of the Sand Shark and watched as other racers encircled him. He hopped into the seat and hit the turbo. The other racers followed after him as he went off a ramp and through the streets of Kras. Within a tunnel, some of the racers lost control and slammed into the walls, turning into balls of fire. Looking back at the racers that remained, Jak dropped a mine into the road, blowing one up and continuing to slide around corners.

---

Daxter pretended to drive a car and had his goggles over his eyes.

"My, my..." a man in a red suit said, walking in. "It sounds like this city is very dangerous." He pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette. "Maybe we should get law enforcement to crack down." He and the other men started laughing. Daxter pulled up his goggles.

"Yeah, well, this place don't scare us." He said. "No nasty gang is gonna get us to turn tail and run."

"Sounds like they had you dead to lights." the man in the red suit said. "How did you survive?"

---

Jak raced through Kras with the other racers still on his tail. One car fish-tailed out of control and crashed into the wall. As another drove towards Jak, Jak turned cutting him off and the other driverwent through the fence into the water. Continuing on, another car came and began to shoot at Jak. Jak made a quick turn and hit the turbo. While he looked back at the racer behind him, another came from the front. They both sped up as if to hit each other head on. Thinking smartly, Jak pushed another button, launching a missile right at him. The flaming car flew over Jak and blew up the car behind him. It rolled around just barely missing Jak as he slid to a stop. He sighed but soon put the pedal to the floor again as yet another car approched.

---

"Jak was barely able to handle himself, but with my help we took 'em all out." Daxter said. "Until only one was left."

"Really." the red suited man said. " Well people in this town have a way of getting in over their heads. Like at the bottom of the ocean." The men began to circle around Daxter.

"Hey, easy boys, my story's almost over." Daxter said.

"Yes it is." said the man in the red suit pulling out a pocket knife. There was the sound of a roaring engine and gunfire.

---

Jak raced down the streets at full speed.

---

"Wait a minute!" Daxter said as the men backed up. "It gets better! Really." The engine got louder and headlights could be seen through the fish tank in the wall. Daxter turned around as a race car crashed through the tank and landed in front of him.

"Dax, get in the car." Jak said.

"Jak! Are you crazy!" Daxter yelled throwing his drink." You ruined my story!" The other men came out of their hiding spots. Jak saw them.

"Now." he ordered. Daxter glared at him and the knife flew past and landed in the table next to his face. Daxter yelled and hopped onto the Sand Shark.

"What are you waiting for!" Daxter asked. "Step on it Jak!" Jak slammed on the gas and sped back out through the hole he made in the wall. The sun had risen.

"I told you not to go out." Jak said. "We're getting death threats Dax. Someone doesn't want us here."

"Yah think?" Daxter said. " I say lets take the next boat home."

"Not a chance." Jak said. "Hang on."

"Jak!" Daxter yelled as Jak sped up and drove through Kras' empty streets.

---

Jak and Daxter walked into the meeting room to find everyone already there.

"Where've you guys been?" Lani asked. "We've been looking all over for you." Keira gave Lani an angry look.

"Sorry we're late." Jak said. "We just got ourselves into a little trouble, that's all." He sat down into one of the cusioned chairs next to Keira, who sat on the table. Jak noticed another girl sitting by Lani. She had white hair and attire.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Daxter asked.

"I ran into Lani across town last night." she said. "She told me what was going on and I wondered why _someone _never informed me." Brittany glared at Torn.

"Glad to have you here Brit." Jak said.

"Well, let's get this over with and blow this berg." Daxter complained. "Who called us here anyway?"

"Krew's daughter," Keira said. "Rayne."

"Krew had a daughter?" Jak asked.

"Krew...reproduced! Eeww..." Daxter said. "Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like?"

"The thought is disturbing enough Dax." Brittany said. "You don't need to put anymore images into our minds." The doors to the room opened and a woman in green walked in. Her black hair was pinned up and she carried a bottle in her hands.

"Thank you for coming to Kras City." She said. "It looks like some didn't make it. Ah, well. I'm Rayne. Before father died his wishes were simple, to have his will played for his closest associates, and for us to drink to his passing. This special vintage he kept for the very occasion...to toast his death." Everyone took a glass.

"There's no way I'm drinking this." Lani whispered to Brittany and Emily. "I don't trust Krew dead or alive." The other two nodded.

"Here's to old friends." Rayne said. "And to father's untimely death." Everyone emptied their glasses, but Brittany, Emily, Trinaty and Lani played it safe. They tipped their glasses but drank none. Jak also hesitated. But when he saw Rayne drink hers, he felt it safe. "So," Rayne said. "Without further delay, his message to us." They all sat down as Krew's hologram appeared.

"Hello nearly friends and mostly enemies," it said. "If you're listening to this message then I must be dead. Oh well...As you all know I loved racing, almost as much as I loved weapons."

"Who doesn't like either?" Brittany asked.

"Quiet!" Torn said.

"Make me!" Brittany said.

"Guys, not now." Emily said. The hologram flew towards Daxter and around the room.

"Alas, I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of all--" it continued. " The Kras City Grand Championship. But even in death, I will field the greatest racing team ever assembled and win the biggest race on the planet. You are the best of the best, and you will race for me!"

"Yes!" Lani exclaimed. Jak and Daxter stood up.

"Never!" Jak said.

"Oh yeah!" Brittany said.

"No way!" Daxter said.

"For sure!" Emily said.

"Forget it!" Jak said.

"I expect you're all riled up by now." Krew went on. " So let me tell you why you will race and you will win. If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor." Jak sat down and looked over at Rayne. "Sorry to say," Krew said. "But I put poison in that special vintage. Quite unsporting of me really."

"Father!" Rayne said, standing up.

"This is where Rayne probably gets upset." Krew said. "Sorry dear. It's a slow acting poison or you'd already be dead." Daxter collapsed on the table. "You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If your race for me and win, my associates will provide you each with an antidote to the poison. Simple eh?" The hologram disappeared.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Brittany said. Ashelin pulled out a gun and moved in on Rayne.

"What the hell did you do to us?" she said enraged. Rayne put her hands up.

"Please." she said. " I didn't know. I drank it too. Father never did play favorites."

"Yeah well, your father's crazy." Torn said.

"We're all crazy for coming here!" Keira said.

"Easy for you to say." Lani said. "No worries for the four of us."

"You didn't drink any?" Torn asked.

" 'Course not." Brittany said. "Jokes on you now dread head."

"You can't trust anyone!" Emily said. "Especially Krew." The hologram of Krew reappeared.

"Well, it's been one minute." It said. "So I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess. My advice is trust no one."

"Like I said." Emily said.

"Win the race and save yourselves!" The hologram said before disappearing.

"Jak," Daxter said. "Next time you invite me to one of your little parties...DON'T!"

"We can do this!" Jak said. "We can race and we can beat Krew at his own game."

"Father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy and each of you has a racing car waiting." Rayne said. "We're in this together, so let's get to it." She led them out of the room and took them into a large race garage. It was an amazing sight. Race cars everywhere! Big ones, small ones, fast ones, you name it and it was there.

"Go ahead." Rayne said. "Pick one to your liking." The racers spread out and eached picked a vehicle. Lani walked up to a small gold one.

"All it needs is some new rims and a paint job." Lani said. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders. Looking up she saw Jak.

"I claim this one." he said.

"No way!" Lani said. "I was here first."

"Just joking." Jak said. "You can keep it. I got that one over there." He pointed to a red car similar to hers. "You're in such a hurry. What's the rush?"

"You're dying, for one." Lani said.

"Don't worry." Jak said. "I'll take care of that."

"Jak!" came Keira's sing-song voice. "How do you like this one?" Lani pushed his hands off her shoulders and walked around her car.

"Hold on Keira," Jak said. "I'll be right there." He followed behind Lani.

"Jak, stop." she said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jak asked.

"Nothing." Lani said turning away. "Just go be with your girlfriend like you always do." Jak realized where she was going with this subject.

"Just because I'm with her doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"She's just trying to make a comeback after what happened the last few years with the banishment and everything."

"I know, but our friendship's gotten a little screwed and I'm just trying to fix it."

"You do that..."

"Lani, I--"

"Jak!" came Keira's voice. Lani said nothing.

"Coming, coming." Jak sighed and walked away. Lani grabbed some materials and began to paint her new ride when Em, Brit and Trin came over. They listened in on their conversation.

"How do you like this one?" Keira asked again.

"It's nice." Jak said. "But I've already found one."

"Oh? Which one? Not that one that the little brat is painting black?"

"The one next to it. And will you stop calling her that?"

"Oh, don't be so defensive Jak."

"This trip sucks." Lani said painting green stripes on the Road Blade.

"Don't worry about it Lani." Emily said. "He still cares."

"Yeah, it'll get better." Brittany said. "You still get to race. That'll be fun eh?"

"Yeah, sure." Lani said.

"Well, I think they're a cute couple." Trinaty said. "Jak and Keira."

"Well no one asked you." Lani said with an attitude. She left the group of girls and walked past Jak and Keira. She gave them a quick glance before leaving the garage.

"Good going." Brittany said following after Lani.

"It was just an opinion!" Trinaty said. "God, she's so sensitive." Jak saw Brittany leave.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Jak said.

"I told you not to let her go." Keira said. "She's only making things worse."

"She's just trying to fit in." Jak said. "Leave her alone please." Keira noticed the annoyance in his voice and figured she had better stop. At least for now.

_" I can't afford to lose him now." Keira thought. _She grabbed Jak's arm. "Come on, let's go into the main room with the others." She pulled him into a larger room.

In the back leaning against a railing stood Lani and Brittany. They watched a big screen T.V. On it was a blonde man in a purple suit. Jak picked a couch to sit on to watch.Rayne stood close by him, Daxter read the medical form and Ashelin paced back and forth through the room. Jak looked over at the two girls. Lani looked away. He sighed and diverted his attention to the screen.

* * *

**Lani: **yeah...i was gonna make this longer cuz i dont have that much left until i have no more writing...maybe ill have a short chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Lani: **hi...this chapter might be a little short, sorry, i was gonna add it onto chapter 2 but i didn't want it to be too long. i think its a good length though.

* * *

"Welcome race fans to another turbo charged season of high stake, high-speed racing." the announcer on the big screen said. "As usual, yours truly, G.T. Blitz will give you a pit row view of all the action as the best racers of the world swap pain in their quest to claim the Kras City Grand Championship Trophy. In the end, only one wheel jockey will claim the prize as the greatest racer in the land. And we'll be here to cover all the thrills, chills, and spills! This season's first race kicks off in a few minutes. So stay tuned and keep those engines hummin'." The screen went black. 

"The first race." Jak said.

"I fear this affair will end badly." Samos said. "As a wise man once said, be watchful of those in front of you but beware of those behind."

"What wise man said that?" Daxter asked.

"I did!" Samos said.

"Look, none of us are happy about this." Torn said.

"We are." Brittany said.

"None of us care about you!" Torn said sitting down. "As I was saying, we might as well make the best of it."

"My father provided everything we need to win." Rayne said. "One of us can do it if we all--"

"Your father got us into this mess." Ashelin said. "So zip it before I come over there and play daddy."

"Well, well." came a voice. It was the man from the big screen. "I was told we had some fresh waxed rookies this year but I had to eyeball it for myself. G.T. Blitz is the name. I'm the Kras City Racing Commissioner and the star of the highest syndicated sports event on the planet." A camera hovered through the room. "I just came by to wish you luck and to skid down a few rules." The camera fell on Jak and he glared into it."No side bets," G.T. went on. "No cheating, no rule breaks or we'll break you. You in gear? This is show buisness boys, and girls. Only the best racers move up to the bigger events, so make me happy, and make the crowd scream."

"Let's race." Jak and Lani said in unison. Jak looked at her, but she looked away and crossed her arms.

"First off, I'll need profiles of all the racers." G.T. said. "To let the world know what new racers we have this year." Each racer filled out a form. "Geez..." G.T. said to himself while looking over the profiles. "You've gotta be kidding me. Can they get any younger? No one wants to see a bunch of kids on the track." Soon after they all filed out of the room and took an air train to the first race track.

---

The first combat race took place in the barren streets of Spargus City.

"This should be easy for you guys." Brittany said

"Yeah, since you live here and all." Emily said. Lani walked quietly and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Trinaty asked. "You're not still thinking about Jak are you?"

"No." Lani said.

"You're not nervous are you?" Brittany asked. "You love racing!"

"I know." Lani said. "This is just my first real race."

"It'll be ok." Emily said. "Just concentrate on the road."

All of their vehicles were waiting for them at the starting line. Each driver checked their car before the race began. Lani sat in hers and adjusted her seat when Jak came over.

"Wanna make a deal?" he asked. "Don't shoot me, and I don't shoot you."

"Why would you go easy on me?" Lani asked.

"Oh, I'm not going easy on you." Jak said. "There's no way I'll let you take a higher postition than me that easily. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't need help." Lani said. "I can do it on my own."

"I know you can." Jak said."It's dangerous, but I know you can win. I want you to go out there and show them that you can do whatever you put your heart into." Lani looked up at Jak. He had a slight smile on his face. She could tell that he was worried.

"All racers proceed to your vehicles." came G.T.'s voice over the mic.

"Make me proud." Jak said walking away. He went back to his car on the other side of the track. Brittany's car was next to his.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Good." Jak said.

"She said she's never raced like this before." Brit said.

"I know she can do it." Jak said. Daxter popped up next to him.

"You'd better get us out of this alive." he said.

"Don't worry." Jak said.

The light was a steady red. Then the numbers 3...2...1...and the race began. The crowd cheered as the cars sped off down the track. All of the racers were off to a good start with one of the veteran racers in the lead. But the real battle for first had yet begun.

* * *

**Lani: **i was gonna replay this level and record it so i can write down a good race in detail...but im lazy. XD you should know that about me by now. if not... IM LAZY! L-A-Z-Y...but in the end...you know what happens...

* * *

The fans cheered as the first car crossed the finish line, closely followed by the other racers. G.T. walked over to congradulate the winner. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't what he'd expected. Newbie Jak had won the race! G.T.'s hovering cameras followed to film the interview. 

"You saw it here folks..." G.T. said. "At least those of you who didn't die yawning or switch to the bran channel. An unknown driver wins his first big race...in lack luster fashion." G.T. turned to Jak and the cameras focus in on him. "So tell us, what happened out there? Were you frightened?"

"No!" Daxter cut in.

"Well wait till ya race against the big name drivers." G.T. said.

"It gets worse?" Torn asked. G.T laughed.

"Much." he said. "Think you can handle it?"

"Give him a break!" Keira cut in.

"I'll take that as a 'no' or a 'no comment'." G.T. said. "And with that, let's take it down to Greaser in pit row. That's a wrap. Listen. I'm not getting much smoke off you guys. I need more spin, more heat! Ratings are down 13 points on that last race. Not happening. If you want to get in the club, you gotta win a lot more and you gotta win big! Accumulate serious points and maybe I'll give you another interview." He laughed. "If you're still around." G.T. walked away with him cameras close behind.

"Good work Jak." Torn said. "That's one race closer to keeping ourselves alive."

"Hey, has anyone seen Brit or Lani?" Emily asked. Everyone looked around but they did not see them.

"Did they cross the finish line?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, I saw them." Trinaty. "They made it alright."

---

Down on the track Brittany stood by Lani's car.

"C'mon Lan!" Brittany said. "Race is over, get out of the car already!"

"What's going on?" Jak asked walking up to them. He saw Lani sitting in her vehicle, wide eyed with hands glued to the wheel.

_"Great." He thought. _Jak slid Lani's hands off the wheel and pulled her body out of the car. She was trembling.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Can't feel my legs..." Lani said. She slid to the ground and threw up.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Brittany said.

"She's just shocked." Jak said. "She'll be fine...I hope." He helped Lani to her feet and they went back to the others.

Inside, Jak told Lani to rest on the couch.

"You'll be alright." Jak said to her. "It's your first race like this. Don't feel bad, it happens to a lot of people."

"If she keeps this up, we'll never get out of this alive." Ashelin said quietly as Jak came over.

"Putting her down isn't going to make this any better." Torn said. "Be happy someone is risking their life to save ours."

"I'm not going to rely on them to save me." Ashelin said. "Those kids are only getting in my way."

"I would agree." Keira said. "They are somewhat in the way."

"We thought you said she could do it Jak." Ashelin said.

"It was her first race." Jak said. He looked over at Lani. She sat with Brit, Em and Trin. They were looking over at him, obviously hearing the arguement.

"Whatever." Ashelin said. "Just keep her out of my way. I don't feel like dealing with amatures."

"They're slowing us down Jak." Keira said. "We need racers with actual skills--"

"She's 15!" Jak said loudly. "What do you expect? You want too much out of them. What if you're first race was win or die? How would you feel? Their lives aren't on the line, but they're putting them in danger for us. Lani tried as hard as she could. Can't you at least be a little greatful? She's scared and I'm sure you were the first time you set foot on the track." He walked away from the group and walked toward the other girls. Lani looked upset.

"Sorry about that Lan." Jak said.

"Don't." Lani said. "I know it's true. I'm no help."

"Oh don't listen to them." Brittany said. "You have all season to improve."

"Yeah, we'll show them that we can race." Emily said.

"I don't even think I placed in the top 6!" Lani said. "What good is that?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Jak said sitting down next to her. "You were close. You crossed that line with your life. That's all that matters now." Lani smiled and hugged him. Keira looked up and saw what was happening.

_"Great." Keira said. "At this rate, I'll never get him back. Need to keep and eye on that girl...She's messing everything up!" _Daxter came and sat on the back of the couch by Jak.

"Ya know," Daxter said. "Except for a little rash in the nether regions, I feel fine. Maybe Krew was bluffingabout the whole poison thing?"

"Highly doubt itDax." Lani said.

"I had the bottle analyzed."Ashelin said. "Therewere traces of Black Shade at the bottom. A rare and deadly plant found in the Wasteland. We were poisoned alright."

"Father never cut corners." Rayne said. "Trust me. It's the real deal."

"Never fear..." Daxter said. "When the going gets tough...Jak will get us out of it!"

"We're just gonna have to win the whole thing." Jak said.

"Against those lunatic racers out there?" Daxter asked. "What're the odds?"

"You don't wanna know." Torn said.

"No offense guys." Ashelin said. "But like I already said, I'm not going to trustmy life to anyone but me. Just stay out of my way. I'll win."

"Well somebody had better win." Daxter said. "Or I'm going to be very pissed...and very dead."

* * *

**Lani: **and this is as much as I have so far. i can't say how long it'll be till i write more. I hope you are enjoying what I've got so far. Oh andi thank those of you who left me reviews that weren't rude and childish. its been a while since i got nice and helpful reviews.whats with you OC haters? 3 of these are actually real people! if ur against Lani, you're against me. XP 


End file.
